Tangled in Blue
This is a fanfiction by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart for Tanglefrost101, part of the Ghost of a Chance Series. In Tanglefrost's POV. Chapter 1 "Bluepaw, Snowpaw, and Tanglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and serve ThunderClan, even at the cost of your lives?" Pinestar's voice rang in my ears. The world seemed to be going in slow motion. I held my breath. "I do!" I let out my breath in an excited gasp. "I do!" Bluepaw and Snowpaw mewed in unision beside me. I gazed at them, mostly at Bluepaw. She looked so bold and strong, yet beautiful at the same time. A pang of sorrow hit my hard because she had told Thistlepaw we were just "friends". Pinestar's mew broke my gaze, and I snapped immediately to attention, "Snowpaw, from this moment on, you will now be known as Snowfur. StarClan honors your courage and skills, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan!" "Snowfur! Snowfur! Snowfur!" Bluepaw and Thistlepaw were the first ones to chant her new name, I following close behind along with the rest of the Clan. "Bluepaw, from this moment on, you will now be known as Bluefur," Pinestar began. It fits her, ''I mused silently, ''But I like Blueflower, Blueblossom, Bluewing, or Blueshimmer. "StarClan honors you for your skills to lead and your courage and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." And her bravery, and her beauty, and her skills overall... "Bluefur! Bluefur! Bluefur!" I yowled, drowning out the rest of the Clan. I heard a voice snort behind me, "Skills to lead... sure..." I whirled around and saw the owner of the voice, Thistlepaw, and hissed, "Shut up! There's a ceremony going on!" Thistlepaw opened his mouth to give a sharp retort, but was cut off by Pinestar. "Tanglepaw." I whirled back around and looked up at the leader, excitement filling me to the tips of my ears. "From this moment on, you will now be known as Tanglefrost. StarClan honors your bravery and skills and we welcome you as a full ThunderClan warrior." I beamed and whispered my new name, "Tanglefrost," my voice merely as still, windless day compared to the windstorm of the voices of my Clanmates, Bluefur especially. Pinestar jumped off of the Highrock, and the Clan split, going back to their daily activities. I looked up at the sky and saw the first StarClan warriors of Silverpelt begin to peek through the trees. It's time for my vigil! I scanned the clearing for Bluefur and Snowfur. I found Bluefur easily. She was talking to Thrushpelt and Stormtail. "Bluefur!" I called. She looked up and away from her conversation to see me. She said a few more words to Thrushpelt and her father, then bounded over, "Hi, Tanglefrost." "Where's Snowfur?" I asked, "It's time for our vigil." Bluefur looked out across the clearing, her blue eyes sweeping it thoroughly. "There she is!" Bluefur meowed. She flicked her tail to show me where Snowfur was. I followed where her tail was pointing and I saw Thistlepaw touching noses with Snowfur. This disgusted me, but it made me picture myself and Bluefur. Shaking the thought from my head, I looked back up at them. "Snowfur!" Bluefur meowed loudly, padding over to them. "It's time for the vigil," I meowed, stifling laughter as Thistlepaw gave me a rude look. Snowfur nodded, "Ok, I'm coming." She turned abruptly to Thistlepaw, "See you!" She nosed him affectionately and we padded over to the entrance to the camp. A cool wind swept over me and I shivered, gazing out into the forest as we all huddled close together. I gazed up at the sky as the last of the daylight disappeared, leaving us in night, preparing myself for a long night, awaiting the dawn's warm light. Chapter 2 My eyes were almost drooping, come morning. I yawned for the umpteenth time and tried to shake the sleep from my eyes. Both she-cats, at one point in the night, had dozed off and took quick naps on my shoulders, but that secret was safe with me. The flick of a tail jolted me awake and I turned to see Bluefur. Her blue eyes showed exhaustion and she looked ready to collapse. She flicked her tail to the Highrock where Pinestar was emerging from his den. Oh, thank StarClan! ''I had been so tired, I hadn't realized that it was dawn. "Hello, young warriors. You may speak now that dawn has arrived," he mewed, "I trust it was all quiet." "Yup!" I let out a gulp of air, which moistened my dry mouth. Bluefur and Snowfur murmured to the leader, just as relieved as I was to be able to speak. "Good. You may rest," Pinestar dipped his head and we tore across the clearing to the warriors' den. We skidded to a halt outside and carefully, quietly, so as not to disturb any sleeping warriors. Bluefur and Snowfur selected empty nests together, and I selected the one next to Bluefur, falling quickly into sleep. The next thing I knew I was being prodded with a paw. The low murmuring in my ear that sounded like Bluefur's voice. I stretched my eyes open and I was staring into a cloud of blue. My vision sharpened, "Oh, Bluefur, hi." "Get up, Tanglefrost, we have to go on patrol," she mewed. "Patrol? Is it tomorrow? Evening?" I asked, trying to clear the fog that invaded my head. "No, it's sunhigh. We have only been asleep for a small amount of time," she explained. "That explains why I feel like I have been turned to stone," I mumbled, "Where's the patrol, and who's on it?" "I think it's me, you, Snowfur, Thistlepaw, aaaand..." Her voice trailed off as a yawn interrupted her and I lowered my head back onto my paws. "And Thrushpelt," Bluefur finished her sentence. I pushed myself to my paws and groomed my light brown fur, getting the silver patches to shine in the half-light. "Let's go," I nodded, leading Bluefur out to the clearing where Thrushpelt waited by the bottom of the ravine. "Hey, Bluefur, Tanglefrost," Thrushpelt greeted us, waving his tail. "Hi," Bluefur greeted our Clanmate while I nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. "Where are Snowfur and Thistlepaw?" I asked finally. Thrushpelt rolled his eyes, "Together." Bluefur chuckled and I twisted my mouth into a wry smile. "Well, duh, but at what ''location?" I snorted. Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics